Interesting Observations
by OtakuCertified
Summary: A spiral of events in just two days had Kotoko and Naoki ending up sweaty and naked. What did Popsicles and a few dates have to do with this? Much better than it sounds, definitely lemons in here. Rated M OneShot


**Interesting Observations **

"Hey Kotoko-chan," Satomi called out in the store. "What about these eh? I'm sure any guy would love to see your sexy cute little body in these!" She held up a bra. Kotoko gasped at the sultry attire. It was a white and blue diamond patterned bra with black lace stitched into the edges. She found the matching panties and shoved them towards Kotoko.

"They're even in your size too! Like a match made in heaven," Jinko added as she looked through the lingerie more to find something that would fit herself. Kotoko looked down at the plain pink bra in her hands.

"What's wrong with the stuff I pick out?" She sputtered. Her face grew red as a tomato as her two friends grinned. She looked to both of her friends "W-what?" She stuttered.

"You're getting them," Satomi snatched the current set of unappealing underwear out of her hands and pushed the sexy set into her fumbling fingers. Jinko came up behind her and took a few pieces of her chestnut red hair. "Maybe even go to a hair salon and get a cute style too." The three purchased their items at the counter and dragged Kotoko to a hair and nail salon. Kotoko had loose curls put in her hair and had a simple French manicure done to her nails.

"Kotoko-chan! You look so cute; I don't think a guy alive could resist you right now!" Jinko complimented as she closed a magazine from the salons waiting table. Kotoko smiled as her cheeks tinted pink _'Oh I can think of one'_ Kotoko thought bitterly as Irie Naoki popped into her head. "We should get you some clothes for this new cute look. I heard one of your favorites is having a sale~" Jinko persuaded, looping an arm with hers.

"Yeah, yeah, you deserve to be beautiful instead of always being cooped up in that house. We should do something fun together! We never get to hang out anymore and we're in college. We're supposed to let loose and have fun!" Satomi looped her arm with her other one. Kotoko didn't have the option to say no to them, she was going no matter what she said.

After a short shopping spree the three girls decided a small break at a cafe would be nice. They chatted like they were in high school again, random topics that just popped into their heads. Brand names, gossip, tests, boys, and celebrities.

"Did you hear the newest album from UxMishi? It's amazing Yuuga-kun has sure improved his singing. Those low beat songs drive me wild with that sexy voice of his! Eeeiiii!" Jinko squealed in delight. Kotoko giggled as she took a sip of ice tea.

"Oh but isn't he dating some girl named Sakura? I saw a picture of her that the paparazzi published in the magazine. She's really cute! But I heard she was a fan of his first but something nasty happened between them and then that accident. Apparently she visited him each day in the hospital hoping to cheer him up, so cute! I wish them the best of luck." Satomi clapped her hands together.

"Aihara? Kotoko Aihara?" A voice interrupted their conversation. A man with light brown hair and gray eyes approached them. He was in a black T-shirt and green cargo shorts with sandals. "It is you! I could spot you a mile away." He grinned. It took Kotoko a few minutes but she finally could place a name to his face.

"Huko-kun? Is that you? I haven't seen you in ages; how've you been?" She beamed up at him. He sat down with the three girls, reminiscing about middle school and how he moved to Hinamizawa. He was visiting his aunt for a short while and decided to take a stroll downtown in the afternoon. By chance he had seen Kotoko sitting down at cafe.

Before he left he had asked Aihara if she was free that night and asked her out on a date. Satomi agreed for her and Jinko pulled the two away before Kotoko could say a thing. Eventually they convinced her to go as they arrived at her house. Machico, Shigeki and Yuuki had gone to see their family in the country side after a phone call from a relative. Shigeo had a shop meeting and wouldn't be back for a few days. This would've left Kotoko and Naoki all alone again if she didn't have a date tonight. The three entered and took off their shoes at the entrance. Mumbles from two of how big the house was had filled Kotokos ears. Naoki checked to see who had come home, his neutral face didn't waver when he saw Kotoko.

"Oh, I thought you would've been home later. I got take out, it's in the fridge if you want it" He turned to leave.

"T-thank Irie-kun but I probably won't need it. Come on let's go!" She whined at her two friends and pulled them upstairs. Giving Naoki a glimpse of a certain La senza bag.

"I still can't believe Huko-kun was so bold to ask you out Kotoko-chan" Jinko giggled as they went upstairs. Naoki stopped for a moment, a sudden feeling in his stomach set in. _'She was going on a date?'_ He thought, the bag popped into his mind _'No, Aihara has some sense to her. She wouldn't do that while our parents were away and she was on a date.'_ He grabbed a book, pushing the thoughts from his mind. He didn't care, not for the squealing upstairs or how the three of them ran down the stairs and especially when he heard Kotoko leave the house. Naoki hadn't realized it but he had started biting his inner cheek, a feeling of nervousness set in. Just like when Kotoko had collapsed in front of the entrance to his exams. He drummed his fingers on the sofa as he continued trying to read _'I don't care,'_ He thought to himself, the pace of his fingers picked up _'I really don't'_ He glanced at the clock, it was almost 11 at night. He stood up and stretched. Deciding it would be best if he took a bath then go to sleep. When he got out of the bath he heard Kotoko come up the stairs grumbling random things he couldn't understand beside that her date didn't go well. He somehow felt relieved by it, unsure of what those previous feelings beforehand were, he left the bathroom. Feeling in the mood to tease her a bit, drawing out those cute expressions from her. Like the space cadet she was, Kotoko left her door wide open as she was undressing. She untied her hair from the pony tail it was previously in and raised the vibrant blue dress over her head. Naoki peered into her room for possibly the biggest shock of his life. Kotoko wore sexy underwear. He was rendered speechless for a few moments as she didn't notice him. Naoki regained his composure and leaned against her door frame.

"I didn't know you had such tastes, Kotoko-chan." He teased, finally making his presence known to her. She turned scarlet and slowly turned around. Only wearing the lingerie and black stockings she had bought today. She had curves in all the right places while still being thin and small. He had a sudden craving to devour her completely.

"KYAA! Pervert!" A pillow soared through air and missed him; hitting the light switch instead. He chuckled at how flustered she got, giving her a rare and genuine smile he saved just for her. Kotoko had covered herself with her blanket, her face matching the same color of pink. He closed her door still wearing that smile. Her cell phone went off startling the flustered Kotoko and she picked it up.

"Hello, hello? Ah Takemi-kun! Yeah I'm free tomorrow afternoon, a-a date? Um o-okay I'll see you then." She hung up. Naoki had that feeling return, poking his gut and making him angry. He went to bed but was unable to sleep most of the night

Kotoko pulled purple thin strapped dress that showed off her shoulders and the same black stocking from last night. She pulled her hair up into a pony tail and kept her bangs free. She admired her appearance in the mirror, a goofy smile spread on her face. Kotoko grabbed her purse and headed down the stairs towards the door. She slipped on her a shoe and adjusted the strap.

"You're going out in that?" Naoki asked while leaning against the door frame with a bottle of water in his hand. Kotoko wore a puzzled expression and looked down at her outfit. He looked like he was glaring at her, like somehow she had angered him.

"W-what's wrong with it?" She asked him. He pointed to backside to show her something important. The dress had tucked slightly into her panties, revealing her black spandex boy shorts. He untucked her dress, his fingers grazing her soft skin. Naoki remained composed while Kotoko went scarlet at the slight touch. "I um have to go s-so I'll see you later. I'll bring some food home." She backed slowly towards the door.

"As long as you don't try to cook it yourself." He smirked and started for the stairs

"What's that supposed to mean?!" She shouted at him, forgetting what happened a moment ago.

"You know exactly what it means," He climbed the stairs. Kotoko felt her face heat up again but this time from anger. He took a quick look at his watch, "Aren't you late?" He asked. Kotoko looked at her cell phone and noticed the time. Her face paled instantly as her slipped on her other shoe and clipped the strap in a hurry. He amused as she fumbled out the door, rambling nonsense about being back at 3 o'clock as she ran tripped while going out the door. When he was left alone he started snickering then full out laughter as he clutched the banister for support.

"Ah Kotoko, what would I do without you?" He sighed before heading back up stairs.

Naoki was trying to finish a thesis as he sat at his desk. _Trying_ being the operative word. It was 5 o'clock and Kotoko still hadn't come home. He drummed his finger on the wooden desk as he stared at the page of a research book. He became more agitated as time went by. _'Stupid girl can't even keep track of the time'_ He thought. Deciding it would be went to get a bit of fresh air; he stood up and opened his window to let a breeze in. _Ah, what a nice wind_ He imaged that's what Kotoko would say right now. Half way down the street he noticed two figures walking together. Holding hands and smiling as they chatted along the way. Immediately he knew one of them was Aihara and the other her date. She had a happy look on her face, a goofy grin with glimmering eyes. Irie backed away from the window, suddenly very angry.

Kotoko and Takemi climbed the steps to the doorway. Both blushing as they let go of each other's hand.

"I-I had a really nice time Aihara-chan" Takemi scratched his head. She giggled and nodded in agreement. "Would you mind if I- uh kissed you?" He asked quickly. Not giving her a chance to say anything he started to lean forward, aiming capture her lips. The front door flew open to Kotoko's relief for a brief moment. Irie had appeared in the nick of time but had a look that could kill a man, preferably the one right in front of him. He grabbed Kotoko's arm pulling her to his frame then caged her by circling it around her. Takemi looked stunned as Naoki picked up the grocery bag she had dropped.

"Thank you for getting her here safely but any services from you will no longer be required." He promptly slammed the door and locked it. Still holding Kotoko at his side. "Any particular reason why you are so late?" They hadn't moved, he remained still as he glared at the door. His grip on her slightly tightened.

"U-um we lost track of time and I remembered half way home I had to get some things for dinner," His grip around her tightened more, to a point of pain. "U-um Irie-kun could you let go of me? I-it's starting to hurt a-a little." She blushed. He released her immediately and walked towards the kitchen to make dinner.

"There's no way I'm letting you ruin another good pot. I'll make supper." He stated as Kotoko took off her shoes.

"What was that?!" She growled. He didn't reply to her, just sorted through the items. "Jeez what is with that guy!" She stormed up the stairs to her room so she could change. Kotoko closed her door, not wanting a repeat of last night. She pulled a paper bag from the floor that she hadn't unpacked from yesterdays shopping spree. It was from the store Jinko had brought her to, Punker. She had made her get an outfit of her own choice. Kotoko had bought a pair of jeans that had a skull on the back pocket and a simple thin strapped black tank top. She had considered returning the items tomorrow so Jinko wouldn't know but she felt like trying them on. Kotoko peeled off the dress and unclipped the girly accessories. She left the plain black stockings on, they matched the bra and panties Jinko had also made her get. A deep maroon red with tiny horizontal black strips. Kotoko stared at herself in the mirror, only wearing the bra and panties and stockings. Despite being so girly, Kotoko looked really good in this kind of sexy punk style. She looked away and pulled on the pants then the tank top. She brushed the knots that had accumulated in her hair over the day's events. She looked at herself in the mirror again. Wearing the outfit with her long hair draping over her features. It really should be her style, she looked good in this sort of thing. The simple version not the visual ki stuff. She was also a fan of Gorillaz, but they were cool so she never minded. Kotoko heard Irie calling her down, saying that dinner was done. She called back and left her room with one of Gorillaz tunes buzzing in her head. Clint Eastwood.

Naoki heard her come down the stairs and come into the kitchen to help set the table. He was shocked at her sudden style change, it was simple yet, rebellious. He smirked and admired the little skull on her back pocket. He set the spatula on the counter and studied he figure as she tried to reach the plates from top shelf.

"Since when do you wear clothes like this?" Naoki let placed his hands on the counter while he leaned back on it. She gave him a sour look and opened her mouth to say something. "You look really nice like that. It's different from your usual, it's refreshing." He walked towards her, stopping right in front of her and brought down two plates. He felt her frame against his chest. How could one girl be so tiny yet pack so much fighting spirit? It baffled him to no end. He once considered writing a personal report on her. Ever since that day she wanted to give him that letter, a letter he so foolishly refused, he just couldn't help but be fascinated by her actions. The way she would react to teasing, the way she enjoyed the simplest things, and her big goofy grin. He handed her the plates and she scampered off to finish setting the table.

"Oi Idiot, you took the plates I need to serve the pasta with!"

Kotoko twirled the Italian styled noodle around her fork, using a spoon to help it form into a perfect roll. She popped her fork into her mouth and ate savoured the delicious taste.

"So good~ You should teach me how to cook Irie-kun." She swallowed the mouthful. He chuckled slightly catching her off guard. _'Did Irie-kun just laugh? He's smiling too! Wow he looks even more handsome when he smiles'_

"Please I'm not a miracle worker. Isn't your father a chief? Why hasn't he taught you? Or did he already try and it proved hopeless?" He was still smiling at her. That special smile he held just for her and no one else.

"You smart mouthed little" She was stopped by Naoki putting a piece of the pork chop he had cooked in her mouth. Her mouth instantly watered at the taste of the tender and flavorful meat. "So good~" He took his fork away from her mouth. Kotoko quickly cut up her pork chop and stuck another piece in her mouth. A thought popped in her mouth as she watch his fork press to his lips as he watched her eat. _'We shared the same fork...isn't that an indirect kiss?'_ She asked herself. Her eyes still glued to the silver utensil as it was jabbed into another piece and followed to his mouth. Her face went bright red and she stopped mid chew. Naoki notice the sudden color change in her face, a little puzzled by her reaction. He decided to tease her again.

"Thinking about the naughty things that happened on your date today?" He smirked. Kotoko grew flustered at his question. Of course nothing naughty had happened, well except near the end on the door step but nothing actually happened.

"N-nothing happened of the sort. It was just a normal date with Huko-kuns friend. The other one didn't go so well because Huko-kun drank too much alcohol and started acting really stupid." She explained, her face still had a red glow.

"Really?" He asked and she nodded "Then tell me what happened today?" He grinned.

"W-why?!" Kotoko shouted. Naoki waved a hand for her to calm down.

"While you were out playing I've been here bored and unentertained all day. You even came home late making me worry," He accidentally let slip the last line "About dinner." He added. Kotoko deflated a bit before giving up.

"He took me to a nearby amusement park. I rode too many fast rides and felt sick for awhile and then we went into the shopping district and browsed through the cute little stores. We had lunch and went to a park and that was it." Kotoko huffed at the amused face he was wearing. Truthfully she had never smile so much in one hour let alone in a day.

"Liar." He set his dishes aside and placed his chin on his hand.

"WHAT?!" She shouted and stood up.

"You also went halfway home before realizing you needed items for supper and went to a nearby super market then came back and almost got kissed on our front porch." He recalled quite bitterly. Kotoko squirmed in her seat as she remembered that moment. She had been frozen in fear, she didn't want to be kissed by some guy she barely knew. She'd rather be kissed by Irie...again.

"Thank you...for stopping that." She stared at her lap as he collected the dishes. He stopped at her words _'She didn't want to be kissed?'_ He placed the dishes in the sink and began scrubbing. Kotoko followed him, drying all the dishes he set in the rack. _'So in this sense she wouldn't have liked the kiss he would've received him even though she wouldn't have resisted. This logic can also be placed at the time of the graduation party. When I kissed her, she didn't resist but I have no way of telling if she enjoyed it at all.'_ Irie had been so caught up in his thoughts he didn't hear Kotoko shouting frantically at him. He finally snapped out of his daze to feel a slight throbbing in his left index finger. He looked down to see a cut gushing blood. Kotoko ran to get the first aid kit in remarkable timing she had come back. She grabbed him and led him to the table. She wiped the access blood from the wound then sanitized, the antiseptic stung a bit. She wrapped a small white taping bandage around his finger tightly. _'She actually dressed the wound properly, she might make a good nurse' _Kotoko placed a small light kiss on his finger.

"There all done! I hurt myself a lot so I'm pretty good with this sort of thing." She smiled again. Naoki couldn't stand the growing need for her that refused to be quiet.

"Aihara I want to try an experiment on you. A test of your response to random situations" He explained. Kotoko didn't quite understand but she nodded. "Good we'll start now." She didn't quite catch what he said. Naoki pulled her onto his lap in a straddling position. Both of her legs on either side of his hips as he wore an amused smile on his face.

"I-I-I-I-Irie-kun!" Kotoko stuttered, her face was read and she was unsure of what to do. He selfishly enjoyed the feel on her on his lap for a few moments. Naoki had come to terms with his feelings ever since his summer job. But teasing her was just too fun to give up.

"Okay that's enough fun for you, off" He commanded. She leapt back to her own seat, barely able to look him in the eye as he got up to find a note book and pen. He wrote down something and headed back into the kitchen. _'Oh, his experiment...' _Kotoko followed him into the kitchen and glanced at the since. The blood and water had mixed to look like a blood. She screamed and fell over on her butt. Naoki turned to see her pointing at the sink with violently shaking hand.

"B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-BLOOD!" She screeched. Her face was as pale as paper and her eyes were wide as saucers. He peered over to look at the sink. He jumped back a little from the sight. It looked like someone was killed in there; he pulled the plug to drain the water.

"That would've given mother a heart attack" He sighed as the bloodied water swirled down the drain. He glanced at Kotoko before pulling out the notebook again and writing something again. The shock wore off and she grew curious of what he was writing down.

"What are you are writing?" She stood up and walked towards him.

"Nothing that should concern you that much," He tried tucking it in his pocket again. Kotoko reached for it. "Oi! What are you- HEY!" He shouted as she continued to try and grab the notepad.

"If it isn't important then you mind me reading it." She managed to snatch it out of his hand but before she could open it he reached over and stole it away. "Hey!" She turned around to see him holding it out of her reach.

"You have some manners." He growled at her. Kotoko eyed him before coming up ingenious plan. She lurched forward and attacked. Tickling his sides instead of reaching for the notepad. Automatically the sensation caused a reaction which involved him starting to laugh and try to keep his balance. He grabbed her shoulders trying to get her to stop.

"You...are...evil!" He said breathlessly. The notepad was in between her arm and his palm.

"I dunno about evil but," She eyed the notepad "I'll take deviant!" She leaned her head to her shoulder and bit down on the notepad and pulled it from his hand. Kotoko ducked down out of his grip prompting him to chase after him.

"Aihara!" He shouted as he ran after. She pivoted around the sofa and the side table, grinning to her ears at the sound of his agitated voice. He chased after her until they were at opposite ends of a counch. She was still grinning as he panted, Kotoko thumbed the book open. Instantly while she was caught off guard he lurched forward, snatching it out of her hands. _'Where would she not dare to get this?' _ Irie shook his brain for an answer to his question. He remembered when he saw a guy stick something down the front of pants. _'No way'_ Kotoko jumped over the couch and tried to get the note book back. Naoki held her back with one arm as he stuffed it in his pocket then picked Aihara up and walked towards the patio doors as she thrashed against him. He placed her outside and locked the sliding doors. Immediately she banged on the glass and gave him a puppy dog face. He closed the curtain and headed upstairs to hide the notebook. Kotoko sighed and sat on the ground. The heat already made her sweat as she listened to cicadas cry. She thought about going around to the front but her Irie-kun wasn't an idiot, he would've locked that too (He didn't) The Iries had a nice back yard, A large porch with steps leading out plush green grass that bared several flow gardens. A large silver barbeque was in the corner of red wood porch, awaiting its day to be used. She heard the doors open again and footsteps coming closer to her. Something cold was pressed against the skin of her back. She jumped as her skin developed goose bumps from the sudden cold sensation. Kotoko looked behind her to see her Irie-kun holding a banana flavored popsicle out to her. She gladly took it, a bit surprised that he remembered her favorite flavor of Popsicle. He sat beside her, staring at the backyards fence.

"So where's the notebook?" She asked as she ripped open the wrapping.

"Somewhere where you won't find it." He replied as dry as the dirt. The summer air caused Naoki to hunger more for the cold treat, the same as Kotoko. When she didn't reply in her usual manner, Irie gave what was supposed to a quick side glance that evolved into a full out stare. Kotoko liked to suck on her popsicles due to her sensitive teeth. The hard frozen treat wouldn't easily be sucked off so additional licking and sucking to weaken the substance. _'Oh my god...'_ All previous thought of Kotoko having no sex appeal flew right out of his head. He imaged those lush lips wrapped around his member, he could almost feel her tongue massaging his _'STOP! Stop right there! That is just not going to happen'_ He couldn't tear his eyes away from her unaware form. Her tongue slid from base to tip and when it parted from the popsicle a small liquid trail followed. Naoki tore his eyes away finally and attended to his own treat. _'This is bad, I can't get these lewd thoughts out of my head'_ He growled in frustration as he finished his treat.

"Irie-kun do want me to go get another one for you?" Kotoko asked, her voice snapping him out of his self induced trance. He nodded and watched her enter the house. He looked to his lap to find a boner awaiting attention.

"Well this is going to make things either interesting or complicated." He sighed and thought of several disturbing things to get rid of his problem. One of which was his father in a pink and purple polka dotted bikini. He noticed a considerable amount of time had passed since Kotoko left. He looked towards the sliding doors that had an outdoor table placed next to them. She finally poked her head out, the expression she usually wore when she was befuddled with emotions was plastered on her face. "What is it?" He asked calmly.

"Th-there's only cream filled left..." She looked like she was about to cry. He smiled briefly

"That's fine, bring them out" He ordered. She nodded and disappeared. "Such a silly girl" He still smiled. Still wondering how she aroused him so much with such simple action of simply sucking on a popsicle. A sudden burst of cold sensation sent pins down his back.

"Revenge," She simply stated as an orange creamsicle landed in his lap. Kotoko sat in her spot from before. Naoki noticed she had the same type of popsicle as him. She tore off the wrapper, exposing the end. Naoki ate his quickly and stuck the stick in his mouth for something to do. Aihara for some reason kept spacing out, a dazed expression was frequently worn. Naoki decided it was best to let her be and for once let himself space out next to her. Still trying to ignore the perverted thoughts that danced around in his head...and his pants. It was a perfect and calm evening until...

"Ah!" Kotoko squeaked. Snapping both of them out of their daydreams. The exposed end of creamsicle had been hovering over her chest had finally let a few drops of white sugary dairy cream drip onto her exposed chest. "Oh crap, oh crap oh crap oh crap. I need to wipe this off really quick" She started freaking out. Naoki on the other hand, had just stared at her chest for the few moments she was freaking out. A sudden knot tied in his stomach from the sight of her frantic motions. The way her small chest bounced as squirmed from the cold discomfort. He couldn't take it anymore, the need to devour her was too much. He stood up and pulled her along to the door. They didn't make it to the door.

"Irie-kun?" She asked him questioningly as she almost tripped over her own feet. Suddenly she was pinned onto the patio table. Naoki was hovering over her with a strange look in his eye. "I-Irie-kun?" She asked, trembling from the look in his eyes.

"Irire kun?" She kept repeating herself.

"Shut up." It came out like a growl. _'This isn't Irie-kun! Some monster has stolen his face!' _Kotoko had somehow come to this conclusion. Naoki dipped his head down to her chest _'And is planning to EAT ME. GET HIM OFF! GET HIM OFF! GET HIM OFF!'_ Kotoko squirmed around on the table, trying to get her hands loose. But it was no use, he had both of her hands pinned above her head with one and his other was on her thigh. As his face grew closer to her bare skin Kotoko squeezed her eyes shut, awaiting the pain of her flesh being ripped off. A warm wet tongue glided across her chest, licking off the sticky and sweet ice cream. She suppressed a moan that was in her throat. The hand that rest on her thigh traveled up her body length to her shoulder and pulled down her straps. He worked at it until a breast was revealed to him. With greedy lips he planted kisses from her collar bone to her nipple and took it into his mouth. He began sucking and licking her nipple causing little quiet whines from her. It wasn't until he used his teeth that she let a loud moan escape. Naoki stopped and looked up at her face that was now beet red. The embarrassed look in her eyes as she looked down at him. Of all things after seeing this expression on her face. He laughed. Kotoko tried to look angry with his response but the embarrassment was too much for her. He left her chest to come inches from her face.

"Are you still confused Kotoko?" His words were like gold dripping with sweet honey from the gods. Not knowing how to reply she nodded quickly. He chuckled and released her hand but didn't move off her. He claimed her lips, she gasped giving his tongue the opportunity to invade her mouth. Passion, fiery passion was the only term that Kotoko could come up to describe how this felt to her. He parted only for a moment "Does that explain it?" She quickly nodded before pulling his face to her once more. A lively hidden minx had taken over her body. A heat pooled in her lower regions as Naoki hoisted her legs to his hips. Immediately she wrapped them around him, locking herself in place. The heat beat down on the two horny adolescents as they continued their hot and heavy make out session. Sweaty exposed skin stuck to each other like skin on a hot leather car seat.

"We should mmm take this ohh~ Inside" Kotoko moaned. Naoki chuckled and hoisted her onto his torso. Hungry lips never parted in their pursuit of their want. Kotoko giggled against his lips as her legs dropped to the ground. A mischievous smile painted itself on her lips as she rolled out of his arms and ran towards the door.

"Where are you going?" He asked seductively. The low rumble in his voice made him sound even sexier. Kotoko winked as she coyly dodged an attempt to grab her. He followed her inside like a dog following the smell of food. While she was off guard Irie wrapped his hands around her waist, leaning his weight against her. He started kissing her neck as a hand drifted up her top and cupped a breast, kneading the tender mound. Another hand slithered down from her hip to the edge of her jeans. She let out another loud moan, egging on his menstruations.

"It's in the way..." He grumbled as Naoki pressed himself against her more.

"Wh-what is?" She panted, a heated knot began clenching in her lower abdomen. He tugged at her top, wanting the piece of fabric off her body. Kotoko lifted her tank top up over her head and discarded it somewhere on the floor of the living room. She twisted herself in his arms and started tugging on his t-shirt. He took the hint and pulled it off, throwing it on the floor. Kotoko once again wiggled out of his grip and playful hopped over the couch. He again followed after her and caught her on the stairs. Naoki pinned her and claimed her lips, forcing his tongue past her lips and found her doing the same. Irie start unzipping his pants, the strain of himself was to the point of pain. He hadn't intended to have his pants completely taken off by Kotoko but it somehow happened. He did the same to her, admiring her creamy thighs in the process. He bent down and plant light little kisses on those thighs. Kotoko suddenly moved again, crawling backwards up the stairs. Taunting him in the process from the lack of contact. He climbed up the stairs after her. He caught her arm and dragged her into the nearest room the found. Deciding the game of chase was getting boring Kotoko wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled close as they fell onto a bed. They feverishly kissed each other once again, demanding each other in the deepest of needs. A hand reached around and unhooked her bra then threw it to some unknown location. Their bodies were grinding in rhythm with the dance of their tongues. His member grew hard and the soft cotton of his boxers felt like sand paper to the tantalized skin. Without warning Kotoko pulled down his underwear and stared at the Naoki down there. Mesmerized by it when they broke apart, she poked it. Naoki hissed a little at the sensation, enjoying the simple touch. She drew back quickly, afraid she might have done something bad.

"I'm sorry! D-did that hurt?" She asked cautiously. Unaware of how good that made him feel. He took her hand and led it down there again.

"You idiot why did you stop?" He made her hand grasp himself. He growled in satisfaction from her light touch. She was unsure of what to do, her previous courage and sexy minx had disappeared. "Like this" He instructed. Gently sliding her hand down to the base and back up to the tip. He eased back till he was lying on his back as Kotoko stroked his sex. A vague memory of Satomi telling her a technique for when you were in the bedroom with a man surfaced in her mind. _'You take his penis and then you...'_ Kotoko leaned down and kissed the tip of his erection. He jolted and looked down at her. She stroked him while gently sucking the tip, working up her courage to continue the technique. Kotoko soon took more of him into her mouth. He moaned as her head bobbed up and down and her tongue worked magic and massaged him. He felt himself too close the edge. He jerked away, leaving a confused almost completely naked Kotoko.

"I can't take it anymore Kotoko, I need to be inside of you" His hands found themselves pulling off her panties. Kotoko remained flustered at the fact he used her first name with such a request. She herself being pulled onto his lap and then a long pause. Irie was looking for her permission to put himself inside her.

"I am yours, do what you want to me." She wrapped her arms around his neck once more. Naoki nodded and positioned himself at her entrance. Kotoko rose up a bit then slowly eased herself onto his pulsing erection. But her hips bucked and ended up forcing it in quickly. _'Satomi and Jinko said it hurts the first time but it get better after a few moments. Ouch, ouch, ouch! I hope they're right'_ Kotoko thought as the rest of his member entered her and halted. A few tears fell down her cheeks and she let out a whimper.

"Are you alright? Does it hurt that much?" He asked concerned. She leaned back a little to look at him.

"No," She shook her head "Just give me a minute to get used to you" She smiled. Naoki leaned forward and licked her tear then placed gentle little kissed on her tear paths. The pain subsided and pleasure took over. Kotoko rocked her hips against his. Simulating a pleasurable sensation for both of them. Naoki groaned as he followed her lead and rocked his hips to hers. They fell back onto the bed, Kotokos back hit the mattress as Irie rocked against her. Kotoko cried his name out loud as a hand found its way to her hair and another to his back. He silenced her with a hungry kiss, claiming her lush lips. He lifted her legs to his hips and began pumping into her harder. She begged his to go even harder and faster. Crying for a release that was long overdue. He thrusted in her and pulled out. In and out, in and out. Kotoko dragged her nails down his back, leaving long red marks as her finger knotted in his hair. Naoki's hungry lips demanded hers, biting her lower lips and sucking on her tongue, he was ready to devour her like a demon. Her moans and cries were muffled by his tongue, her delicious taste filled his mouth. A long cry followed by nails digging into flesh, her walls clenching around him indicated she was coming. Naoki gave one final thrust before giving in and cumming along with her. Spilling his warm seed into her. He collapsed on her, panting like a dog. The two untangled themselves from each other and panted, craving air like it was chocolate. Naoki rolled onto his side and bit down on her neck and sucked a little before pulling back and doing the same thing in another place.

"What are you doing?" She asked, still breathless.

"Leaving marks so no other guy tries to make a move on you." He continued to suck on her neck.

"I assume we're keeping this a secret so your mom doesn't freak out and try to marry us in the next two weeks?" Kotoko asked. Naoki nodded and resumed cuddling with her. Kotoko looked around the room and a realization hit her. "We're in Yuuki's room..." She said.

"So..."

"We just had sex in Yuuki's bed..." The two stopped and looked at each other.

"If he knew it would give him nightmares for years!" Naoki chuckled. Kotoko laughed along with him. His arm was protectively around her waist as she cuddled into his chest. "I wouldn't mind doing this again, in secret of course. I definitely wouldn't mind seeing you in secret."

"I love you Naoki" She stared directly at his face. He smiled and gave her a sweet and long kiss.

"Kotoko I love-"

"We're Home!" His mother called from the front door. The two bolted and grabbed the clothes in the room.

"Shit the clothes around the house!" Naoki swore.

"Just say I did laundry!" She scampered out of the room and into her own. Naoki did the same and the two quickly pulled on clothes and greeted them down stairs.

"What's with the clothes everywhere?" Mrs. Irie asked slyly. Kotoko scratched her head as Yuuki walked past her to his room. Ignoring her completely and greeted his older brother with respect. Kotoko laughed nervously.

"Well I-uh just got back from a date and remember I left clothes in the dryer and I was a little clumsy when I tried sorting them in the basket." She lied hoping they would see right through her. sighed and muttered something about Kotoko never taking action. Yuuki ignored them and climbed the stairs to his room. Eagerly awaiting to write this in his Kotoko Observation journal. He noticed something peculiar. Red stripped bra was hanging on his chair. He picked it up and stared at it. It was suddenly yanked out of his hands by his older brother.

"Now why would this be in here?" He smiled.

* * *

**This is my first ever Itazura Na Kiss Fanfiction. I hope I did alright with it. I haven`t Written an anime Fan fiction in some time. I know it might seem like the plot line is everywhere...well that`s because my brain was everywhere and I`m too lazy to edit. I have school tomorrow new semester...yay. I recently transferred schools to get away from an old crush. This actually worked very well but that`s because I knew if I even saw him in the halls I would still be head over heels. Don`t get me wrong I have friends in my new school it`s just the ones I made first are kind of being weird around me. I got accused of spreading a secret around about my friend Emily`s brother when I didn`t. I know I can`t control my actions when I`m angry so I stormed off and it resulted in me and emily fighting for a week. She apologized and said it was wrong of her to accuse me but things weren`t the same. Most of the others didn`t treat me like they did, ignoring me at points and being kind rude. They even went as far as to change the place where we sit for lunch. Granted they said they needed to relocated because of a few people but I found I was one of them. I don`t blame them though, I get pretty hard to handle it`s just that some went as far as blocking me on FaceBook. Even Emilys brother (I also kinda had a crush on him) Let`s just hope things get better. Sorry for venting and no flames please**

**Peace**

**O.C Key**


End file.
